Magnet
by Yumi Take
Summary: Le bus peut parfois amener à d'étranges rencontres... UA
1. Chapter 1

Magnet

Résumé : Le bus peut parfois amener à d'étranges rencontres… UA

Rating : K

Paring : 6918 (ou 1869 ?) mais c'est rien du tout.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano et le titre vient de la chanson des Vocaloid sur laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic.

Note : Comme il s'agit d'une fic UA, Hibari est surement un peu OOC… Je vous présente donc mes excuses. Si vous voulez écouter la chanson, tapez _【__Magnet__】__- Hibari Kyouya & Rokudo Mukuro _sur youtube.

* * *

Hibari s'assit dans le bus à sa place habituelle. Tout devant, le siège de droite. La place qui pouvait servir aussi bien à une personne portant un sac qu'à deux amis désirant parler sans pour autant utiliser deux places.

Il alluma son I-pod et mit la musique assez fort pour ne pas être incommodé par le bruit du bus. Comme toujours, le bus était plein de collégiens bruyants se comportant comme des singes.

Le bus s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes, faisant s'agrandir la ménagerie. Il y eut des bousculades. Des gens profitant de leur taille et de leur âge pour écraser les plus petits. Mais il était déjà assis, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard résolument fixé sur la fenêtre, bien qu'il connaisse le paysage par cœur. Après tout, il prenait ce bus tous les jours.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un garçon de son âge surement. Les plus petits avaient trop peur de s'approcher de lui et les plus âgés étaient au lycée.

Il jeta un bref regard à son voisin. Plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il avait les cheveux noirs que la lumière rendait bleutés. Son œil droit était d'un rouge étonnant, quand à l'œil gauche, Hibari ne le voyait pas depuis sa place. Il avait également des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Le regard du plus petit des deux retourna à la fenêtre. Il sentait la cuisse de l'autre contre la sienne. Il n'aimait pas ce contact. Il n'aimait pas les contacts, de toute façon. Cependant, alors que d'habitude il ne s'agissait que s'une simple gêne, rien que le fait de frôler l'autre lui donnait envie de fuir. Mais, en même temps, cette chaleur humaine à côté de lui l'attirait. Il avait envie de se rapprocher, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Une secousse fit se frôler leurs bras. Hibari tressaillit. La peau de l'autre était si douce… Son bras le brûlait à l'endroit où ils s'étaient touchés. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi au simple contact d'un inconnu ? C'était incompréhensible.

Nouvel arrêt. Le garçon à l'œil rouge descendit et Hibari put apercevoir son œil gauche. Bleu. Il était aussi bleu que le ciel.

Lorsqu'il descendit à son tour, le collégien se demanda s'il le reverrait.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le lendemain, il eut la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses "camarades" et n'avait donc jamais remarqué le garçon derrière lui – il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Mukuro. Il n'avait pas plus remarqué que l'étrange œil rouge de son voisin de derrière le fixait depuis le début de l'année.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T

Paring : C'est toujours le même, mais plus poussé qu'avant.

Disclamer : Le manga Reborn! appartient toujours à Akira Amano et Magnet appartient toujours aux Vocaloid.

Note : Je n'avais, à la base, pas prévu de faire une suite. Cependant, après m'être relue, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une, de manière à ce que l'histoire colle mieux avec le titre.

* * *

Depuis l'épisode du bus, Hibari avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à observer Mukuro, en se débrouillant toutefois pour que ce dernier ne remarque rien.

Il découvrit ainsi que son voisin de derrière était un véritable tombeur qui sortait avec une fille pour la laisser tomber la semaine suivante. Rares étaient celles qui lui résistaient et même les garçons n'étaient pas insensibles au charme qui se dégageait de lui.

Et le problème, c'était que lui non plus n'y était pas insensible. C'était même tout le contraire. Il ne parvenait plus à oublier cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie au contact de Mukuro. Cette répulsion mêlée du désir du contact. Ce frisson qui l'avait pris quand leurs bras s'étaient frôlés. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui.

Puis vint le jour du changement de places. Evidemment, toutes les filles voulaient être à côté de Mukuro, et personne ne souhaitait s'asseoir à côté de Hibari. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Et puis, il aimait bien la solitude.

Comme il n'y avait pas moyen de suivre les envies de tout le monde, le professeur tira simplement au sort. Hibari se retrouva au fond de la classe, à côté des fenêtres. Il n'avait pas fait attention au nom de celui – ou celle – qui allait être son voisin pour le reste de l'année. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Mukuro se diriger vers la place à côté de la sienne qu'il fut pris d'un gros doute. Il n'était quand même pas…

Et bien oui. Il était dorénavant et pour les six mois à venir, le voisin de Mukuro, le garçon qui hantait ses pensées.

Il était mal. Très mal.

- Ca ne change pas beaucoup d'avant, fit remarquer le garçon à l'œil rouge. A ceci près que je peux maintenant voir ton visage, et non plus ton dos.

Hibari ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre, de toute façon ?

- Visage magnifique, soit dit en passant…

Le voisin de Mukuro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ?

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que tu étais très mignon pour un garçon.

Le garçon en question dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper. Il n'était pas une de ces filles qui sortaient avec son voisin pour se faire jeter la semaine suivante. Il n'était pas un jouet ! Certes, il était très attiré par l'adolescent à l'œil rouge, mais il refusait de se laisser manipuler. Aussi, sa réponse fut aussi sèche que sa voix.

- Ferme-la.

- Kufufu… Tu réagis comme une jeune fille effarouchée…

Il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. Il allait…

Mukuro vit son voisin lever trois doigts.

- Trois règles. Tu la fermes, tu me fous la paix et tu ne t'étales pas sur mon bureau, fit Hibari en jetant un regard froid au coude de son voisin.

- T'es pas drôle…

Non, il n'était pas drôle. Il travaillait, faisait attention aux cours et n'avait pas d'amis. Et ça lui allait très bien. Il ne comptait pas changer pour les beaux yeux de Mukuro.

Le cours reprit. La présence de son voisin se rappelait sans cesse à Hibari, que ce soit par ses paroles – il était un infatigable bavard – ou ses mains qui, malgré l'interdiction, traversaient la limite imposée et venaient frôler le bras, la main, ou n'importe quelle partie du corps de Hibari qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Puis, lors du cours de maths, Mukuro dut interrompre son petit manège lorsque le professeur rendit les résultats de la dernière évaluation. Hibari, comme d'habitude, avait un excellent résultat, bien que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ses calculs.

- T'es une tête, toi !

- Je suis attentif, c'est tout.

Puis vint le tour du garçon à l'œil rouge de recevoir sa copie. Enfin… Si on pouvait encore appeler ça une copie, la feuille étant plus rouge que blanche.

- …

- Ça va, hein ! Pas besoin de commentaires !

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Mieux vaut réviser que se planter à l'éval.

Finalement, Hibari n'avait pas eu besoin de se venger de son voisin pour ses contacts – très agréable, certes, mais quand même. L'évaluation l'avait fait à sa place.

- Si t'es si fort, t'as qu'à m'aider ! lui lança Mukuro en guise de réponse.

- Excellente idée ! fit le professeur en passant vers eux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un karma aussi pourri ? Il avait assassiné toute sa famille dans une autre vie, ou quoi ?

- Je…

- Vous l'aiderez à merveille, j'en suis persuadé.

- Merci Kyôya, ajouta Mukuro avec hypocrisie.

Depuis quand son voisin l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Question idiote. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, c'était donc forcément une première.

- Et donc… On fait comment ? demanda le garçon à l'œil rouge après le départ du prof. Je viens chez toi ? Chez moi c'est le bordel, alors…

- Hm.

- Après les cours ?

- Hm.

- Je prends ça pour un oui…

Putin de karma.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, bien que Mukuro soit inhabituellement calme et que Kyôya soit encore plus silencieux que d'ordinaire.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La cloche sonna, libérant les élèves qui sortirent prendre leur bus, tels une vague humaine. Parmi les derniers à sortir se trouvaient Hibari et Mukuro, ce dernier ayant insisté pour que l'autre attende qu'il ait fini de parler avec ses amis pour sortir.

Il parla tant et si bien que le bus partit sans eux et qu'ils furent donc forcés d'attendre le suivant. Sans les amis de Mukuro qui habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville. Les deux voisins étaient donc seuls à l'arrêt, Hibari se tenant le plus éloigné possible du garçon aux yeux vairons qui lui servait de voisin.

Le bus arriva, rompant la tension qui s'était installée, sans pour autant briser le silence. Kyôya s'installa à sa place habituelle et Mukuro s'assit à côté.

Durant tout le trajet, Hibari dut lutter contre ce contact et les sentiments qu'il entrainait. Chaque seconde augmentait son désir de sentir le souffle de son voisin contre sa peau, de sentir ses mains effleurer son corps en des endroits interdits. Et, en même temps, il voulait fuir, échapper à cette envie incontrôlable et oublier ces sensations. Mais il ne bougea pas, que ce soit pour s'approcher ou s'éloigner.

Il fut à la fois déçu et soulagé lorsque le bus s'arrêta, forçant les deux adolescents à rompre le contact pour se lever et descendre. Mais il se rappela bien vite ce pourquoi Mukuro était là et le fait qu'il allait sûrement conserver le comportement qu'il avait eu en classe.

Kyôya composa le code d'entrée de l'immeuble où il vivait et ouvrit la porte. Malgré l'ascenseur devant lui, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de près par son voisin de classe. Il vivait simplement au premier étage, pas besoin de s'enfermer dans une boîte pour y monter.

Il sortit la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Mukuro avant de la refermer.

- Alors c'est chez toi ?

- Nan, c'est chez le pape.

Hibari avait très envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Mais il évita. Après tout, il existait de moyens plus rapides de se suicider.

- On s'y met ?

L'autre poussa un soupir.

- S'il le faut vraiment…

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Kyôya luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle chaque fois que son voisin l'effleurait par "inadvertance", tandis que le dit voisin luttait pour suivre les explications de son "professeur" et pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose à ce monde peuplé de chiffres qu'on tentait de lui faire découvrir. Autant dire qu'il avait du mal.

- Attends, si j'ai bien compris, Pythagore, ça dit que l'hypo… l'hypo-truc au carré est égale aux deux autres côtés au carré, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est hypoténuse. Mais oui, c'est ça. Par contre, tu as oublié de dire que c'était uniquement dans le cas où le triangle serait rectangle.

- N'empêche que j'ai fini par retenir ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus joyeux, non ?

- C'était dans le programme de l'année passée…

Hibari trouvait le mur de plus en plus attirant.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as compris le principe, on va voir si tu peux l'appliquer.

- Comment ?

Kyôya prit un livre et l'ouvrit.

- Tu vas faire ces exercices. Ils datent de l'année passée, alors tu devrais y arriver.

- Et si j'y arrive pas ?

- Alors tu es un cas désespéré.

- Très rassurant, merci…

- De rien.

Il allait tenir. En aucun cas il ne montrerait son attirance pour l'autre garçon. Jamais. Et pourtant, quand il corrigea les exercices de Mukuro, sa main frôla celle de son voisin. Le frôlement de trop.

Sans trop savoir comment, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Hibari au dessus, bien que se soient les mains de son voisin qui s'aventuraient le plus loin, découvrant toujours plus de peau.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Mukuro eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que tu m'appartiennes enfin.

Kyôya esquissa un mouvement de recul. Alors il n'était qu'un objet à ses yeux ?

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que je suis heureux que tu sois enfin aussi attiré par moi que je le suis par toi. Exactement comme des aimants.

- Tu parles trop.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau.


End file.
